Improvements to imagining technology have allowed diagnostic devices, such endoscopes, to find increasing usage in surgical procedures. These diagnostic devices aid surgeons in viewing internal body parts of a patient during the surgical procedure. Conventional diagnostic devices, such as endoscopes, include electrical cables that allow the device to be connected to processing and display equipment. The processing equipment may convert the output of the diagnostic device for display on a monitor. The monitor is positioned near the surgeon so that the surgeon can view the monitor during the surgical procedure. In most applications, the processing equipment for the diagnostic device is placed on a movable cart. The monitor is typically mounted on the movable cart or is attached to the end of a ceiling-mounted surgical arm assembly.
Conventional processing equipment includes a power cord to connect the processing equipment to an electrical wall outlet in a surgical suite. In some circumstances, the processing equipment also includes audio/video cables to connect the processing equipment to wall-mounted audio/video ports. Cables in the wall of the surgical suite connect the audio/video ports to other devices in the surgical suite. For example, the cables may extend to monitors attached to ceiling-mounted surgical arms or to storage devices that store the output of the diagnostic devices.
During the course of a surgical procedure, it is not uncommon for the surgeon to reposition himself relative to a patient. However, as the surgeon moves, it is usually necessary to also reposition the cart that holds the processing equipment because of the limited length of the electrical cables from the diagnostic device to the processing equipment. As both the cart and the surgeon move, it is critical that the support personnel in the room also manage the movement of the cords and cables that extend from the processing equipment to the wall outlets. The support personnel may be required to pick up the cords and cables as the cart is moved around other equipment in the room. In some cases, it may be necessary to unplug the processing equipment from one wall outlet and re-plug the equipment into a more convenient wall outlet.
Movement of the processing equipment and cables creates a distraction for the surgeon and support staff. Moreover, cables on the floor create a trip hazard for the surgeon and support staff.
The present invention addresses these and other problems by providing a ceiling-mounted docking device to assist in the management of cords and cables in a surgical suite.